Crystal Saga: Dawn of the Crystal Gems
by Dreammaker123
Summary: the goddess Isis has sealed the demon king, but he is free to do his damage now. However this is a bad timing for his freedom, for it's right dab into the battle of Athena and Hades. To make matter worse he's form an alliance with hades, so that one thing she has to worry about. However the crystal gems might be able to stop him, however we might never know the out come until we c
1. Prologue

Crystal Saga: Dawn of the Crystal Gems

Introduction and Prologue: The goddess and the gems

Long ago in a world not know by many mortals, there lived a dimension hidden from the eyes of the gods. This was long before anyone knew about the crystal gems, and even longer than the battle of Hades and Athena. Yes, there lived a land where order ruled happily. In this world called Chrysalis is where the gems were born, they were know as Crystal Babies. Oh hello I didn't see you watching tell the story, well at least I get to tell you about our history. Allow me to introduce myself at the moment, my name is Reiko protector of the palace of light. Now where were we? Oh yes there was one person also protecting this realm, and she was the Crystal Goddess Isis.

Oh she's a sweet soul when you get to meet her, she not as strong as Athena yet she can show force when she has too. Things are quiet slow here when there isn't any danger, but once danger comes she on alert. I know she sacrificed her power to protect the babies, yet I think she knew that giving them gems meant losing her powers. However in those situations that decision had to be made, although I was against it she was right for doing so. Isis normally doesn't leave the safety of her realm, however there was one time during this area she had to. Warning Athena about the dangers of the demon king, oh yes I said that word correctly demon king.

This leads to another person you should be afraid of, Creed was know as a devilish being feeding for power. He and Isis have been battling since the beginning of time, who knew that devilish fiend could be a trickster. When he attack our world he made heavy damage to the palace, however there was one thing he wanted more than destroying this place. He wanted the power of the gems each child had. I know this much for I was there at the time of the battle, I remember it like it was just yesterday.

((Flashback))

"Quickly keep the demon king out! We cant have him taking the children, who knows what kind of chaos he could bring." one of the guardians spoke franticly. They desperately tried everything to keep him out, yet even with their magic he was just too strong. He burst into the palace looking for the children, however what he found was someone guarding the chamber of light. It was Isis she wasn't going to let him get near them, Creed gave a devilish grin as he approached her.

Creed: "_Don't try to interfere Isis your only delaying, you should have know that barrier wouldn't last against me. Now dear if you can kindly move aside I can take their power, and when I have it I will challenge the god of the underworld. With the gems might there wont be anyone that could stop me, not even you my dear Isis...you will fall as well."_ Yet Isis wasn't intimidated by his rambling.

Isis: _"Creed I will never let you near the children, your too corrupted to even be in this chamber. I know you full well you devilish fiend, you just want the power to rule the earth. You would even trick the gods to get your way, now leave this place once and for all...or should I do it for you."_ Creed didn't budge one bit at her words. With a quick dash the battle for the gems began. Isis launched an attack at the vile creature, unfortunately he manage to dodge her attack. The same couldn't be said for Isis I'm afraid, she took a good amount of damage.

The battle raged on Isis wasn't doing so good, and she did get injured in the fight trying to protect the children. She was trying so hard not to let him win this fight, however even with her magic she was no match for him. As she got up Creed was coming closer towards her, luckily her guardsmen manage to protect her while she got off the ground. Although she didn't want to do it she had to, so while he was busy dealing with the guards she got to work. The first generation of gems were going to earth, they where: Ruby, Blue Topaz, Emerald, Alexandrite, Sapphire, and Citrine. She slowly cried looking at the tiny children cradled softly, yet Creed didn't find this out until know when turning his back.

Creeds eyes widen with fear once he saw Isis launch them, like stars the six gem babies traveled to earth safely. However Isis wasn't don't just yet she needed to seal Creed away, but in order to do that she must use the elements of truth. This is a small price to be paid by using this, and she knows that when she does this she cant leave her realm. Doing so will weaken her power substantially as such, but in her case she had little choice in doing so. Going deep into her palace she gather them elements, Creed came back enraged at Isis for what she did. He wasn't going to let her survive his attack, unfortunately his luck was already out cold.

With one shot she sealed the demon king for 100 years, although it was great she was weaken after their battle. She knew she wont be able to aid the children, but she hopes they could aid the mortals back at earth. They will be born human despite being a pure gemling, for the demon king could return during a war. Which is why they were created to help them fight, but will they help them out? We might need to wait and see.

((End of Flashback))

Reiko: _"Weill that was the start of their story my friends, I will tell you more very soon so goodbye for now."_ As Reiko left he return to the palace, perhaps we should wait as well to see the next part.


	2. Chapter 1

Crystal Saga: Dawn of the Crystal Gems

Rome, Italy 1800

Chapter 1: Double Trouble

Creed was sneaking into Hades domain quietly, he doesn't want to deal with the twin clowns he so hates the most. Everything was going good for him so far, until that is he bumps into Thanatos heavily. As he looked up he saw two purple eyes staring at him, it was a clear sign he was in trouble. Looking scared he tried to make a getaway fast, however he was met by the other brother. So it's safe to say his sneaking needs a bit of work, yet I think he needs to make up a good excuse to get him out of this.

Creed: "Oh why if it isn't the twin gods of the underworld, it's a great pleasure for you to come visit with the commoners. So what is it that-" He was sharply cut shot by Thanatos grabbing his neck.

Thanatos: "Don't expect your trickster ways to get you far, we already know you want Hades throne. So if I were you I would leave while I still can, otherwise they might need to find the replacement for the demon king." Creed smiled with a not so pleased looked to his face. As Thanatos let him got he left the area, but not before saying something that go their interest going.

Creed: "Oh very well I guess I can leave not, however I do know a way of beating Athena..." Hypnos stopped him before he could leave the area.

Hypnos: "So tell us what can you do?" Creed smiled devilishly as they stopped him. Something tells me this isn't going to be good, who knows what could happen between those two forces.

Nighttime

Dawn 8:00 A.M

Matthew was walking down a woody path near his him, as first he looks like a normal human boy just walking. Yet what you didn't know was he's a Crystal Gem, it was hidden behind his cloths on his back. The air was fresh with the smell of lavender lilies, everything seemed find at the moment. However you should always be careful of danger, the nicest weather could hide the biggest threat. Just then he heard shaking in a nearby bush, Matthew just to see what was coming. Then he saw a familiar face coming out into the open, it was his good friend Max keeper of the emerald.

Matthew: "Max you've got to stop doing that mess, one of these days I might attack you by accident. Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Max shook his head at his friend that moment. He can be a bit overactive at time, but who wouldn't be when your all alone in the woods.

Max: "Oh come one Matthew you have to relax sometimes, besides the forest is like home sweet home for me. Since I am the keeper of the Emerald it's natural, I know you are gem like me. Wait let me get this straight, so your telling me you don't know about it? Well you are new to our little group, so I could fill you in on the things you will see. Huh? I hear something coming in the distance, oh don't worry it's my three friends near by. Oh I got to go something up near our hideout, you should come too after all your a crystal gem." Matthew looked confused when Max left. He had a lot of question to ask himself that moment, what was all this about these crystal gems?

I guess he doesn't know this about himself yet, however I think he might find out real soon. Matthew decided to keep walking down the path, all of a sudden something started to glow slowly on his back. Matthew looked back to see what it was, unfortunately it disappeared once he checked it out. He decided it was nothing so he went back to his home, it was near a tiny village not far from here. He was adopted by a family not far from here, they found him near the bushes as a small baby. He was the only child so he did help the out sometimes, it was not sunset yet but he wanted to return home to check on his parents.

Coming in the door quietly Matthew gave a smile, although he doesn't do this all the time his parents were quite happy. Martha was relieved that he came home safely, he will go walking without even telling her. He doesn't want his mother to get worried about him, but being his mother who couldn't blame her. Coming close to him his mother gave him a soft hug, however Matthew knew she was going to ask him something.

Martha: "Matthew there you are, I got worried sick about you! I'm glad your back safe and sound dear, so tell me how was your walk." He smiled ask he responded back softly.

Matthew: "Mother I was alright in the forest, however I did feel a good bit of pain in my back. Everyday I go for a walk in it happens to me, it's like something glowing all around me. I bet you think that I'm going crazy telling you that, so I'll head back to my room to rest." Unfortunately that wasn't going to go as planned for him. His father held his had tightly as if they had a secret, a small secret they have never told him before.

They thought it was the right time to tell him now, so sitting down they told him about finding him as a baby.

"Son when you where a baby we found you near a bush, your we very small fragile like by your shape. You were laying on your side asleep, we took you in as our child since you were all alone outside. As your mother picked you up a strange glow appeared as you said, not only that we also heard a voice speaking as well. I still remember the voice saying to us: ("Please take care of the child you found, he's too young to know of his true abilities. What ever you do don't give the child away, he is a little soul that will return to me.") So you see son we also have some experience with that glow, yet that not the only thing that happened. When we got you gout the blanket we saw something on your back, it was a crystal like stone that shined bright. It was a Citrine I think I never seen anything like that, that's when we knew you were special to us. I'm sorry we didn't tell you about this sooner son, so I hope you have it in your heart to forgive us." Matthew nodded as he left the house quickly.

He decided to go for a walk to clear his mind, who knew his passed was so cloudy that way. It was sunset at the time everything was quiet, however we know when that happens something isn't going to go well for him. All of a sudden Voidlings came out of nowhere to attack him, and buy the looks of them the demon king is back. Matthew was so startled he nearly fell down on his face, yet he has to be careful of their powerful magic attacks. They showed their teeth at him with fear, yet one smelled the gem on his very back.

Voidling: "He's a crystal gem he has one on his back, so Isis is prepared to fight the demon king this time. However she'll have more trouble with friends we have, come on let's get rid of him now. It will make one less good guy to deal with, after that we'll go on the hunt for Athena." Unfortunately his plan backfired a tad bit. You see Matthew was already gone running from them, but with his gem they'll find him for sure. As he ran into an open field they found him, so it's clear they weren't going to let him escape. Matthew had a bad dilemma on his hands, either way the Voidling where going to find him if he didn't like it.

He got to an area where he was below a large cliff, and there was nowhere for him to hide now. Suddenly a sharp glow engulfed the Voidlings heavily, however this didn't leave Matthew out of pain. He screamed bloody pain as the glow continued, it was coming from his back his gem was activating it's self. An orange glow came covered him like a flash, once he opened his eyes he saw a scarf covering his mouth. Not only that he was wearing warrior like cloths, but something else came with this new image as well. As he looked around he heard a soft voice, it was clear this voice was speaking to him.

?: "My child listen to my voice as I guide you, with my help you will be victorious in battle. You may not know this but your crystal can aid you, you must look deep within to find a way to defeat them..." Matthew didn't know what was going on.

Matthew: "Crystal...battle...what is this all about? Who are you-" he was cut short by the mysterious voice he heard.

?: "My child this is not time for us to discuss things, fight them to protect the land from the demon kings grip...go now!" Matthew decided to do as this person said at the time. Although he didn't know how to fight these guys, it seems that his gem had a mind of its own. The gem glowed again causing him more pain, but this time the glow formed into a strange weapon. He never even seen this strange thing before, yet he wasn't able to control it either.

Like I said the gem was doing most of the attacking, he was going flying left and right like a flounder. As he tried to move one place one his on, the weapon took him to another quickly. With speed he was able to defeat the Voidlings, however it looks like he needs to learn how to control his gem. Otherwise he wont do so well in other battles he will have, the glowing began again this time it was the most painful to withstand. Once the glow was gone he was laying on the ground in pain, it seems this thing took a lot out of him. Someone was near the area he was occupied at the time, his mother Martha with his father rushed to his side. Taking him home he needed a good rest for tomorrow, yet his friend Max looked on from the trees. He gave a small smirk as he watched on.

Max: "Well Matthew your going to have to take the pain, trust me it happened to me with my first battle. However this is only the beginning of your days, I cant wait to tell the others about this." Max left the area quickly to rest up for tomorrow. Who knows what things will happen by then, yet for Matthew his journey has just begun...maybe we might need to wait to see more.


	3. Chapter 2

Crystal Saga: Dawn of the Crystal Gems

Episode 2: Learning who I am...

Matthew was in his bed after a long night, however things didn't look as peaceful as it seems. He was having a weird dream about some lady he saw, believe or not he's been having this dream ever since he was a child. Someone was calling him about his past that's so foggy, maybe she could tell him more about it.

Matthew: "Aw my head if feels like I landed someplace hard, what is this...where the heck I am right now?" Whisper came from behind his back softly. It was if she knew him since he was a child, yet Matthew has never seen her face before.

Isis: "You are finally where you belong home my child, don't fear me I am a friend of yours. I am Isis the queen of Chrysalis protect of the gems, that of which you are by your blood Matthew." Matthew look confused he didn't know what she was saying at first.

Matthew: "What are you talking about? I don't live at this place, I belong home with my mother and father. I don't want to be a Crystal Gem, I just want to live a normal life like any other boy here. Please I want to-" She put her finger on his lip softly to hush him for a moment.

Isis: "Matthew my child you where never born here, you where born in Chrysalis the birth place of the gems. I had to seen you to this earth to protect you, yet I feel the demon king will do more damage here. I feel the presence of new rivals coming everyday, you must use your powers to stop him and his friends. Believe me I know this is all new to you right now, but you will see once you find it are my child. Remember who you are Matthew never forget...Remember...Remember." Matthew woke up as if he had a terrible dream. It was still nighttime he went back to sleep, yet somewhere else someone was quite enraged at the moment.

The demon king was outside of Hades domain, he was talking to his men about their hunt. It seems they didn't do a good job of killing Athena, yet what he didn't know was the gems attacked his men tonight. This will make his job a lot harder from her on out, and it might get him out of favor with the twin gods.

Creed: "You worthless buffoons you couldn't harm her, I thought you said you had everything under control here. I ought to kill all three of you for your failure, yet I will spare you this time. So tell me my Voidlings, who happened to attack you this time around?" None of them wanted to speak about it. Yet if they lied to him they would be in worse shape, so one of them spoke about the events they encountered.

Voidling: "Please forgive us master we by all means shamed you, we didn't know that her forces are growing strong. Although we were attack it was not of the gold saints, it was from a crystal-like gem that glowed bright. We didn't think we would lose-" He was sharply cut short by the demon king.

Creed: "Crystal Gem?! So it's foretold as I have seen, she finally making a move as well. Isis has awaked the children ahead of time, well I guess I could deal with her also. However I have to keep this a secret from the twins, if they find out I will be in a bigger bubble than before." As he walked back into the palace he was thinking. Maybe he was a bit over his head with this, yet he felt like he could get a two for one deal.

Morning came up like a brisk breeze coming through, Matthew got up slowly from his bed softly. Martha came into the room to check on her son, she was happy to see him feeling better today. However she still worries about him often, yet again that something a mother cannot help but do I those situations. Matthew did find a pretty little crystal on the ground, one thing I can tell you is that he isn't the morning person. He closed the windows so he could get more sleep, yet he was going to find out that he will have a visitor coming. As he still lying on his bed the crystal lifted by itself, there was nothing pulling it up from the ceiling.

The crystal started to glow like a star in the night sky, this even awoke Matthew as he covered his eyes from the light. Once the crystal stopped the light took the form of a woman, Matthew didn't know what was going on at the time.

Matthew: "Why do you show up every time when I dream? I don't know what's going-" he was cut short by someone talking.

Chrysalian Guard: "Silence no one talks to the queen that way, you ought to show some respect to her mortal. You've been raised by these humans all your live, so basically you inherited their emotions. I wish you could have went to someone more mythical, yet it cant be helped I guess. No wonder you cant control your gem, you've taken liking to your human soul. It make you weaker by diminishing the gems power, so basically you'll be just another human boy. So if-" The guard was cut short by Isis.

Isis: "That's enough with your discussion! Your anger will only scare him more from the truth, sorry for intruding on your slumber my child. Unfortunately there are more bigger things to worry about. The demon king has returned with his dark magic, I wish I could help you this time my dear. However because of the magic I sacrificed I am unable to leave my world, so you might have to fight him on your own. Unfortunately you wont be able to fight him in your shape, you still haven't gotten the hang of things. I know what to do about this, you must go to the crystal caverns to train up. I know this will be hard on you at the moment, you'll have to leave your home to stay their young one." Matthew didn't want to leave his homeland.

Matthew: "I don't want to be this warrior you speak of, I'm perfectly happy here this is where I belong. I just want to rest my body still hurts from last night, so if you don't mind I wish to be alone in my room. Trust me I'm not ready for this stuff yet, I will go when the time is right." Although he was in his room someone was listening inside. It was his friend Max overhearing from outside, normally he doesn't socialize with humans that much.

This time he feels enrage on how he's treating Isis, snarling he started to scratch at the window slowly with anger. Yet he also blown his cover at the process as well, you see the queen can sense essence from other gems.

Isis: "Max what have I told you about listening in? This was suppose to be a private chat between me and Matthew, tell me what bring you here this time around?" As he slowly spoke she could feel his angered spirit.

Max: "I'm sorry Isis but he's being a pain in the tail, he's disrespecting you even when you tell him to travel from the village. I say let him stay here where he doesn't have to leave, when his back starts to hurt him he'll do anything to make it stop. He's stubborn always wanted to help these creatures out, the humans don't need help from us by the way I see things. Once we defeat the demon king we'll return to our home, but I feel that Matthew might stay to help them out. However I don't expect anything different from being raised by humans, I'm heading to the crystal caverns to train more. I still haven't master my powers yet by a long-shot, the others have already reached there as well." Nodding Isis crystal dimmed as a star sleeps as dawn.

Sometimes finding yourself can be quite difficult, it can be scary not wanting to accept what you are. I can see this clearly from Matthew, yet he's quite young it's expected from the youth. Things might change for this guy very soon, yet the path is foggy so we might need to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Winds of greater change...and greater pain

Max return to the crystal caverns slowly, the others were waiting on his return. Their names where: Eric, Melissa, Emma, and Cadence. They were all training their power with they master, yet from the looks of things they need more practice. They all felt awful as each of them got up, once Max came back each of them had a smile. Unfortunately Max wasn't smile one his face, he was still upset about Matthew not coming. Eric looked at his face knowing something was wrong, so he asked him what was the matter.

Eric: "Max there you are we've been waiting for you, what's with the long face you got buddy? Something has been bothering you lately, it's ok you can tell me all about it." Max told him about the other gem. Yet I think he isn't coming to join them.

Max: "That Matthew he always with the humans, every time they need help he helps them out. They can handle their own problems out here, however we have bigger things to deal with than they do. I overheard Isis speaking to him earlier, it was like he didn't want to join us. He has to master his power sooner or later, but all I have to ask is why is he so resentful of us?" The master put his hand softly on Max's arm. Sometimes things must take it course, this is something he knows quite well.

?: "My young student you mustn't rush the flower's bloom, you must allow it to blossom on it's on merits. The blossom that grow in the adversity is the most fragrant, Max give him time he's the one who hasn't found his path yet. Trust me you must focus on your own path young one, things will set itself up soon for all of us." Agreeing with his master he continued his training. However he does have an ill feeling towards Matthew still, maybe they'll soon ease off over time.

Matthew's parents overheard the conversation as well, although he didn't want to his parents told him to visit the crystal caverns. Maybe that might help him master his skills soon, it probably was the best thing for him to do. It was a long travel for him to reach the hidden cave of crystals, once inside he looked around at the mysterious place. As turned his back he bumped into someone tiny, when he turned to look he got startled really quick. The master knew he was come here to the place, he just needed some time to understand who he was.

?: "Ah you finally made it to our training area, Matthew I guess it's time for you to being your training. By the way you look you haven't master your gem, the first battle you had it fought by itself. This time around you might have to find it on your own, this is one of the reason I train gems to practice for. If you cant control your power it will control you, and I hate to see that from my students. Come your friends are waiting for you inside, then we will begin your lessons." Following the gem master he entered a sacred chamber. Max saw the two coming from the distance, he still has a little bad feeling for him from last time.

Max: "Look everyone he's finally made it here, didn't think you had to courage to come all the way by yourself. But hey I guess leaving with the humans were nice, you were protected from all the evils in the world. I guess you don't know anything about our past with Isis, you didn't have to talk to her that way Matthew..." The master stopped him from speaking another word.

?: "Sometimes are path is blocked when we lose faith, this young one has don't worry you will find your way. All you need my friend is crystal training, once then you will be able to control your power. The Stealth Citrine is quite hard to master without training, yet with time you will be able to do damage with it. Come let us begin this rigorous training, you will find the not only the way to your powers...but maybe yourself." Nodding Matthew joined the training of the other five.

Two weeks passed everyone felt weak from all of the training, the master was pleased on how they all were managing their strengths. However there were still things hidden from their eyes, Matthew asked him a question about the crystal queen. He was still curious on how all of this got started, without any hesitation he told them the ancient history of the gems.

?: "My young gem students, do you know the crystals of lore? No not just the battle against the demon king, this was way back before the demon king attacked. The crystal of lore is the life energy of crystal gems, each one of you has a special energy in your heart. Some can have quick damage like the ruby does, yet some have the lingering effect like Alexandrite see the demon king is after this energy as well, if he gets it he will be able to defeat hades. Isis used some of this energy to seal him away, yet she became extremely weak after the ordeal. It was forbidden for her to use that magic against him, yet in her situation she had no other choice in that. There are things I still don't know about the power, yet I do know they each hold a special symbol. I'm afraid that you must learn to find on your own-" a great shatter was heard from the entrance. The master knew they had intruders inside the cave, yet he didn't feel the urge to be alarmed.

?: "My students quickly defend the crystal caverns, we cant allow the voidlings to enter our training area. We don't have time to talked about this matter, quickly let us take the battle to them!" nodding quickly they did as they were told to do. Even though Matthew did his training well, he hasn't mastered his gem power yet. Almost everyone training had to master this skill, it's said that it could take years for one to find their true power.

Matthew was fighting a few of the Voidling at the moment, yet he didn't know why his power didn't come to him now. It did it the last time he fought these dark creatures, however that was with assistance from Isis herself. This time he will have to do things himself from now on, yet it seems that he still has a lot to learn about certain things about the gems. The Voidling were defeated as the last one left the area, everyone did their job well...everyone except for Matthew.

Matthew: "How come I cant summon the gem like I did last time, it came suddenly when I first fought these guys. I wish I knew why I couldn't do it now, may-" He was cut short my the mast coming towards him near a shadow mound.

?: "That's because you don't know the elements of life, each of them has a strength and a weakness my friend. Come with me let me show you the greater stones, as you look through the star like realm you see the elements here. The elements you see here as I tell them are: Fire, Ice, Water, Earth, Mystic, Stealth(Shadow), Light, and pure darkness. Each of them has a pacific strength young one, yet each of them also has a weakness to the other. Once you find the essence of these you will master your gem, with your element you can break even the greatest boulder...Like how I do it." With a tiny amount of magic he was able to destroy the boulder. They all must train harder for the next attack to come, sometime tells us we will see more of the Demon King's men.

Creed: "Isis this time I will have the last laugh dear, you will feel the wraith of my darkness...and you will indeed die!" what will happen next we don't know for sure. Perhaps it's best for us to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Roar of Emerald! The mighty power of nature

Max was enjoying his time in a tall tree near the cave, he has always had a love for nature even as a child. Normally he doesn't spend anytime in near by towns, he feels as if he's in a large cadge. Matthew and Max had different personality by a good stance, unlike Max Matthew love to spend his time near towns. Although he didn't find it fun to be around humans, Max would always spend time near area that are too dangerous to climb.

These places were quite difficult to climb up, yet for Max he knew this place like the back of his hand. Matthew was calling out to him from a distance, the master wanted them back in the cavern for training. Returning to the cavern the group started their training, yet someone wasn't with them at the time. Max was deep in the cavern looking at the many crystals, once he saw a green stone he changed his path. Everyone wanted to know where he was at the time. but the master told them not to search for him.

?: "My young students continue your gem training, he is connecting to his power gem as we speak. Once you are able to do this you will earn your weapon, it takes a great deal of patience for this to work. Now back to your work soon it will be your turn very soon, I shall be meditating near the ring monitoring all of you, don't worry Max will be back with us soon." As the training continued Max found a cool spot.

These crystal had a certain energy to them all, as Max entered he could feel the pure rage of nature all around him. Maybe this is the place where he finds his gem power, yet how do activate it is another question. Like the master always tells his young students: "Meditation is the best method for power, once you find your strength you will get stronger." So sitting down he went to connect to his gem.

Max felt like he was back in the forest in his tree, as if he didn't leave at very same spot he was. As he smiled his energy flowed throughout the chamber, this meant he was closer to getting his battle form soon. Although it seemed peaceful in the little spot he was in, this wasn't going to be nice like the outdoors. In order to get his battle form he'll have to earn it, and that means fighting the shadows inside this place.

Reiko: "Sorry if I stopped you in the middle of the story, but I have to explain something that most mortals don't know about crystal gems. One thing that mortals think is that we call get powers, this is partially true in this type of situation. Yet what they don't know is they must earn it by trial, each gem earns his or her power a different way. Some might have to solve riddles to gain it, other might have to test their bravery some other way. It just doesn't come to you that easily my friends, you might have to work for it." now where were we in the gem story?

Oh yes as Max sat down shadows came from the depths, these shadows were evil by their looks. They were just protecting the power from the unworthy of few, so it appears things haven't changed in many years. Once he opened his eyes the dark creatures surrounded him, he had to do something quickly. They often kill those who are not fit by choice, so it's about time for him to fight these creatures. One came at him bighting his arm heavily with force, luckily he managed to throw it off before it did damage.

Although he got one off more were coming fast, and they look like they weren't pleased with him intruding in their home. The power was swirling around this cavern like the wind, Max needed to pus them back for him to get some room. As the fight continued he wasn't doing good, it was obvious that he was outnumbered fast. However if he wanted to get his power he needs to fight, yet every time he pushes them they would do it harder. This was going to his test to see if he worthy, if he wants to get his power he needs to improve his strength...the question is how to find it?

His back was almost near the sharpest crystal here, if he kept going he would most likely be cut by it badly. All of a sudden the solution finally hit him, he had a flash back on what the master said to him when he first came. He and the other four came here way before Matthew did, so they have more experience than he does.

?: "Max you are nature's emerald my young student, you must embrace mother natures strength well. For you see mother nature is quite powerful, when need be she will cause massive destruction when she is angered. Respect her power as you also mind her as well, for if you are able to find your gem power...she will deem you worthy of her strength, in the way by your battle form." That moment was when Max got at his angered point. When he pushed back a bright glow started to come, the shadows covered their eyes so they wouldn't get blinded. However one had it's eyes closed he wasn't going to stop, when he opened his eyes he saw Max in a different form.

He was finally in his battle form it was long awaited, without hesitation he called on his cat claws to do some damage to them. Like a flash he was able to make them flee back into the darkness, the master held his head up as he entered the cavern. He was proud of his student earn is form, however to master new moves he still has to train. This is the first one who has achieved their form, that leaves five more to go from here. What happens next we might not know, perhaps we might need to wait and see first.


	6. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Mission awaits! Find the hideout of Creed

The six warrior were training heavily in the caverns, although they were doing great something else was about to happen. Well about the last episode someone didn't tell the truth, you see Eric was the first one to gain their battle form...he was the first one to make it here. He was in the red crystal that represented rubies, all the while though that he had a bad fear of heights. The shadows toyed with him to make him frighten of the distance, however the wise words from his master helped him to overcome his fear. And with that he as able to gain his battle form, the three girls a coming greatly yet they still need practice.

The master came inside the training area to speak, it was time for them to do a little mission for him. Yes this indeed was to find the demon king's lair, once they find it they can figure out what he's up to. Getting this information would be important in their plans, yet don't forget that it will be heavily guarded so they will need some help.

?: "My students I think it's time for your first mission, today you will be looking for the lair of the demon king. This will be dangerous for all of you today, so make sure you're one your toes. Max and Eric since you both ready to fight you'll go, yet you will need three more people to go with you. So I will choose the for that are most with experience: Emma, Melissa, and Cadence will go with you both. Matthew I know you wanted to go with them, however because of your inexperience you would be killed. So while there gone they will be venturing in the lands, don't worry they will be find continue your training. Ok all of you what are you waiting for? Get going now!" They dash off into the distance leaving the cave.

Once they were off they had to split up just in case, it would be best for one of them to check the surrounding of the mortal world. They were able to spot out his hideout as they went inside, checking the area voidlings came out to attack them fast. Seams to me that the masters suspensions were correct, the demon king's men are hiding at this place. Meanwhile back at the cavern the master was relaxing, he was worshiping the status he was sitting next to. Yes indeed this was the goddess Isis you see in the cave, the shadows also worship her to as the goddess of stars.

Reiko: "Sorry for interrupting you all during the story, however I need to tell you another thing that mortals probably don't know. I know what your thinking in your head right now, how come shadows live in this cave where Isis despises them? Well long ago Isis came to earth before Creed came back, she would hide from the eyes of the gods by going into caverns. One time she ventured into her crystal cavern happily, well until the shadows come out of hiding. They felt enraged when she entered their cavern, they attack her like a wave hitting a rock surface. Unfortunately they made an unwise decision in attacking her, she held up her staff ready to destroy them all. However one of them pleaded with her not to kill them, they said we didn't mean to scare you off like that. Many people have tried to steal the energy from here, so we protected the place heavily like this. If we are allowed to stay here we will protect the cave for you, we'll even make you our goddess that watches over us. From that day on they protect the power from the unworthy, now that you know this I think I better go see what Isis wants." Now back to the story I was telling.

Placing an energy crystal on the alter where she stands, this crystal was a way he could communicate with her. Knowing that she like to be informed he this often if he could, however she would rather know how her children are doing. With a bright light the crystal started to glow, the shadows came to see their goddess show herself in light form. The master kneeled down when she came, wanting to get news he wasted no time telling her.

Isis: "Dashi it has been a long time since I last seen you, I cant believe you hide in this world without the humans knowing. Well at least I'm glad to see you not harmed from creed, let's get down to business my dear friend...it's been five months in so far. I know the first five have trained with you over a year, how is my children coming only with their powers? I want to know if they have them or if their close to having them." bowing down he addressed the goddess firmly.

?: "They are doing well most of them are learning, however only two have fully gotten their battle form. Eric was the first to get his power back two years ago, he was the first one to train before Max and the other three came. Max just received his after a year of training, slow training that wasn't easy I can tell you that. The three girls are doing well since they came, it's been two years since they came I can see improvements. Melissa is Icy Topaz she nearly ready to do the trail, all she needs is a bit more training. Matthew the new one isn't nearly ready to fight monsters, he's just came here it will take at least three years for him. Stealth Citrine is one of the hardest to master with sneak, I will aid him in his shadow attacks they will be key. He is training right now within the training area, the other four are checking the demon king lair out. I can sense their presence out, there back one second I will talk to them." The gem master leave to speak with his students. He wanted to know what the demon king was up to, so they told him secretly.

?: "My worst fears have come to me right now Isis, he helping some other dark forces that the humans must be fighting. This is not going so well he must being doing it for a reason, although I have a hunch I just cant finger it my lady..." He was cut short by Isis she knew why he was doing this mess.

Isis: " He's doing this so he can defeat the god of the underworld, Creed knows if he defeats him he will rule the underworld for himself. Not only that he can also free his wife Kurami from bondage, she was once one of the goddesses that protected Chrysalis. She joined forced with Creed by marrying him, she was always jealous of not getting the crystal mother title. She is being held in the dark dimension as punishment, she is never to return to Chrysalis. She is a devious vixen that like manipulate people to get her way, so be careful my friend they are dangerous. Until we meet again I shall rest to regain strength, goodbye for now always remember I am with you when needed." bowing down the gem master watched the light dim like the stars. The shadows left back into their caverns to protect the crystals.

Something tells me we are in for more battles ahead, what will come to our friends we don't know for sure...perhaps we need to wait until the fog clears for more answers to see.


	7. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Darkest hour! Isis hidden message and Creeds intensions

Isis was pacing back and forth through her palace, she was a bit worried about creed joining forces with Hades. This wasn't like her she by the looks of things, and her men could tell she was worried about something. Although they wanted to help they didn't know what, she had all the answers they wanted to know...yet she was in a fog herself. She decided to venture to earth unannounced, yet she didn't tell anyone this for the time being. Once come of the workers entered the palace she was gone, the guards informed them that she had important business to discuss.

Landing near the cave entrance she looks into the lake, with the moons reflection she felt at ease with the peace. Every thing was going find with the peace and quiet, until she heard a sinister voice not far from here. It sounded like a demon of some sorts coming to here, sure enough the demon king knew she was here all this time.

Creed: "Ah Isis it's so good to see you made it here, I bet your here to stop me from ruling the world humans live in. Yet I want more than this world you see, I want your world as well. Hades power is quite marvelous when I see it up close, once I have it I will destroy everything that you love the most.

I'm just getting started my work isn't done quite yet, oh the horror you must have in your eyes-" he was cut short by noises coming from the bushes. Creed came to see what was inside the bushes hiding, with one swipe Max scratched him heavily with his tiger claws.

He wasn't the most pleased by this action one bit, somehow he underestimated Isis for her little sneaking abilities she has. I guess this caught him off guard greatly as he held his chin, however I think this will be the last time that will happen.

Creed: "I should have known your gems were out here too, I guess it's not wise for me to approach you without caution. It's too crowded here for a good fight, but remember this day Isis it will soon be your last. Soon darkness will rule both mortals and Crystal creatures, don't think for once you won this time around my pretty...hehehehe." Creed left the area as Max came up to her.

Isis: "Oh thank you my child you have improved your skills, you gotten stronger from the last time I met you. I guess the gem master is doing well with you all, I'm only hear to seek out the cave of Citrine.

Oh I guess you don't know about this little dilemma, the citrine isn't inside this cavern dear. It's hidden in the valley of blood not far from here, but I am getting the elite shadows to guard it.

I don't want creed causing a mess of things there, and he is weak to those shadows he cant stand. Well I see you have your battle form good, then I think it's time for you to advance your training. Eric is doing advance training at the moment, I just came here to check on my sister gem goddesses." Max smiled feeling better now that creed is gone.

Reiko: "Ok I get it your all steaming mad at me right now, I guess I forgot to mention this to you when I continued the story. There are actually four gem goddesses you should know Isis, the other three are: Adria, Akahana, and Chiharu. They each have their own element they guard, They hide from human eyes in deep sanctuaries impossible to find. Only a gem can locate these places easily, yet there used to be one more goddess along with them.

Her name was Kurami she wasn't the nicest person, she was a devilish witch who always fought with Isis. One day she went to Creed offering him kingship if she was queen, that was the biggest thing she could have ever done to Isis. You see she betrayed her by taking sides with Creed, when Isis banished creed to the dark void Kurami got punished as well.

She was banished to the dark dimension a terrible place to be exact, she is never to return to Chrysalis ever again. So basically she has a hatred for all crystal gems, she would do anything to destroy us all. Oh one more thing I almost forgot to mention, the other three goddesses do the advanced training in their domain. Now that you're all caught up your not mad at me, now back to the story you were listening to." Ok thanks Reiko.

The gem master came outside to welcome the goddess, he knew she was here all this time. She not only stopped to check on her sisters gems, but to also warn him about creeds intension. Nodding to Max he left the area quickly for them to talk, what she had to say was very serious so it was best for him to listen.

Isis: "Be careful Creed is coming with more enemies to fight, this time he's helping Hades with his devilish plains in battle. I know full well he's going to betray him very soon, at the meantime you must keep a low distance not to be seen. I don't want to attract attention from the humans, I'll be able to keep an eye out on you all from my realm. I'm weakened since I've left my realm take care, always remember if you need any help I will send my warriors to you." Her light faded as she went back to Chrysalis. The demon king is jest getting started, we might want to wait to see what he's up to.


	8. Chapter 7

Episode 7: The darkest thoughts of Kurami

In this shadow like dimension darkness never fades, it's as if something sinister was keeping it up. As you look up you see a dark lady walking through the night, she didn't seem sad about this place. In fact she made this her kingdom of darkness, it was Kurami queen of the Nightwatchers ruler of the dark dimension. Don't worry Reiko I think I should do the talking this time, the Nightwatchers were gems that were loyal to Kurami when she was evil. Along with here they were banished to the dark dimension as well, to this day they still are loyal to her.

She refused to use the name Kurami given to her, she considers it a insult that she's not the queen. However her new name is Dark Sentinel mistress of darkness, soon she will be free from her dark prison. It's been thirty two hundred years since she was sealed away, she still remembers that day in the back of her head. Although she can use her magic to create darkness well, she cant use it to escaped from her deep prison. Looking at her orb she could see the goddess Chiharu, she was the goddess of the earth gems and their gentle protector. Max was out here out there training his powers at the moment, he had his battle form already yet he needs more training.

Dark Sentinel: "Look at them all enjoying her light with Isis, while I am here alone as a person of pure darkness. Curse them all that choose to follow the queen Isis, they shall all pay for my great misery I was given. Chiharu is worshiped with the same kind of love as Isis, she will also die a sad death Isis will suffer soon. The darkness shall engulf all thing that are good, soon only the night queen shall rein supreme...Heheheheh." She was quite the devilish fiend isn't she? Meanwhile Chiharu was checking on her students training with the earth master, things were quite peaceful with no uninvited guest coming over.

However I need to tell you something about Dark Sentinel, she is know as the manipulator of greater illusions. She can turn a pretty little field into a dark nightmare, she is not to be trusted at all when you see her. While Chiharu was inside her chambers a dark aura came to them, the earth students were frightened by this darkness that flowed like snakes. Soon the darkness swirled taking the form of a woman, Chiharu came to see the chaos that was brewing in her domain. It was Dark Sentinel she had returned to see her subjects, yet I think they're more afraid of her this time around.

Dark Sentinel: "Oh I'm glad to see my subjects out here training, it's been so long since I seen your precious little Isis loving faces. Why aren't you all basking in the glory of the night goddess? I guess I'm not a goddess since I'm still sealed for ten thousand years, I guess you all not fearful that I haven't returned to you all. Oh enjoy this peaceful light while you can my gemlings, because it will soon be your very last by far. One day the darkness shall cover all things good...then the night queen shall rein...supreme! Hahahahahahahahah!" They were all hiding from her shadows causing much chaos around here. Chiharu came out to ease their fear at moment, her voice was soft this might help them out a bit.

Chiharu: "My children come out there is no need to fear, she is gone now she wont be coming back anytime soon. Get back to your training you all do need it, I shall talk to Isis she might help us with this matter. For the meantime I shall be in my chambers resting, I have a lot of thinking to do about the appearance of Dark Sentinel. Carry on now!" She left them all as she went to talk to the other goddesses. This was going to be private so we wont know much, but perhaps things might get better if we wait a bit.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The trial of frozen Tundra

((3 years later))

Melissa was doing her simple training as normal, all of a sudden she felt a rush of chilled air coming through. The strangest think one she was the only person to feel the air, so she went to ask the master about the events. The gem master can tell if someone is about to go meditate, it's one of the ways the students are tested by the great trials. He came up close to her as she was rubbing her arms, she was freezing this was quite odd for this time of year. It was summer it doesn't get cold in the cave until winter, putting his hand on her arm he smiled at her graciously.

?: "Ah my student I think it's time for your trial, go deep inside the cave until you find the blue topaz crystals. Be warned the shadows will test your faith in that area, so I'll remind you to be brave inside the caverns. Your close to your battle form you can feel it in the air, all you need to do is to find it though meditation. Once you do that prepare for your test young one, the shadows are quite merciless when it come to the chosen few. Go down the path until you find the blue topaz crystals, only then will you be able to begin your test." Taking the advice from the gem master, Melissa headed deep inside the caverns.

Meanwhile the other two students where training heavily, Matthew he was outside looking at the night sky. He had so many questions that he wanted answered, yet he didn't know if they were meaningful to the gem master. Yet what he didn't know was he was right beside him, he normally doesn't come outside often when he's with his students. He knew something was bothering Matthew, he just needed to find out what was on his mind.

?: "Matthew this isn't like you tonight your not training. So tell me about it, what's been bothering you lately?" Matthew looked back at him with a soft glare, the he returned looking at the stars.

Matthew: "I don't know master something been bothering me, I have all these question I really want to answer. But every time I try to solve one it gets block, then another question takes it place. I cant decide if I'm coming to a new place or going, it's like something keeps fogging up my path. All I ask for is your great knowledge master, if you give me just one advice could help me out a lot." The master put his hand on his head softly, he was lost not only in self but also in mind.

?: "Oh my young student your lost in your own thoughts, your trying to answer too many questions at once in your mind. Doing so could not only make you mind so foggy, yet it can also lose faith in yourself. Sometimes the stars don't always during the night sky, yet we still feel their presence with us.

I know when I look into the sky I can see the land of Chrysalis, but does that mean the goddess doesn't watch over us each night? No she always watches even when you are asleep, don't lose faith in yourself something good will come to you. Melissa had the same problems like you did when she first trained, she didn't think anything good was coming to her. I told her the same thing I'm telling you today, and now she close to getting her battle form ready for combat-" the master turned his head to see who was coming up. It was Melissa she was in her battle for, she finally got favor from the shadows that guard the crystals.

Melissa: "Thank you master for giving me good advice, finally I found my confidence to achieve my battle form at last. It took four years for me to get this far, I suppose you want me to head for the ice goddesses domain." The master nodded yet he also told her some more information.

?: "Her name is Akahana however she doesn't hold just one element, she is also the goddess of the water gems. Cadence will join you once she does the trial of Sapphires, she is coming along really well despite her tough training. You should head their right now to begin your advanced training, your attacks are good but you still need more strength. Head north she should be there in her ice caverns, get a move on she is expecting new warriors near her domain." heading off that left three people left in the caverns.

Reiko: "Sorry if I disturbed you however there is something I must tell you, Isis has found the replacement for the goddess of the night gems. Her name is Etsuko she deals with not only shadow types, but also mystic types like alexandrite and citrine. I don't know how Dark Sentinel is going to handle that, let hope she doesn't come to the gem sanctuaries." What happens next we would know for sure, perhaps next time one of the queens might have the answers.


	10. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Palace of Fire! Meeting Adria

Truth wise Adria wouldn't be a good goddess to meet, out of the six goddesses she has the meanest temperament! Only those she chooses worthy my only see here face, it's been in great legends how she aided humans. This particular happened once to Athena's saints in mysterious ways, yet don't think she sweet to the mortals to show up in her world. Yes some humans can see her palace easily, the ones I speak of is the pure heart and pure of spirits. While working she normally doesn't have time to talk, through she got an unexpected visitor coming Reiko.

Adria: "Reiko I didn't know you came to my chambers, tell me why didn't Isis come instead?" bowing down he responded with a quickness not to anger her.

Reiko: "Sorry she's been very busy in her diamond palace, Creed doesn't give her much of a brake these days. She already got the news about the human that came, he's a strange looking person isn't he? He still hasn't woken up from the damage he took, this isn't good we have to do something Adria. If he doesn't get better he might die a sad death, oh this is not good I wish there was something we could use." Adria looked down on the little crystaling with a firm tone. She knew what to do in this situation they had, so told one of her wing gems to go on a mission.

Adria: "My winged child go to the ice gem queen quickly, tell her that we need the water of pure diamonds from the cave spring. With this water we will be able to heal him within three days, although he will need some healing from the earth queen as well. We're all going to be extremely busy in a few minutes, so you better tell Isis this now she could get worried if we didn't." nodding Reiko left her palace to give Isis the news.

A low moan could be heard from a secret room in the palace, Adria came into the room where the human was resting inside. He was badly hit in his side by some dark magic he encountered, there was not time to find out who did this to him now. He was dying from the pain that kept getting worse, luckily the flyer managed to get the things she needed quickly. Sitting in the room she asked for privacy now, with the flyer leaving she managed to get to work with the medicine.

Adria: "Mortal listen to my voice everything will be alright, I'm about to put some hot healing medicine on your side. It will be very painful so bear with it for a minute, I promise you it will get better once you rest." The man screamed in pain the water was extremely hot. Yet this was the only way for the medicine to work, she also made a warm batch of medicine for him to drink.

This was going to hurt him for a good bit of time, yet it will dry up once night comes to view. One she applied it she stored some away for later, she closed the door allowing no one to enter his room. Going into her chamber she will check on him again in the morning, at least something was going well for him. As day came slowly the man woke up wondering where he was, he got out of bed to check out the surroundings in this palace. He was still in pain as he walked in the hall, grabbing his side he caught the attention of Adria.

She didn't find it wise for him to be walking on his own, he still needed to rest from the injuries he took. Sitting him down a gemling came inside the chamber with her, the man tried to persuade her to letting him go...however I don't think she going to release him just yet.

?: "Please I need to get out of here to help Athena's saints, listen you all are in serious danger from the god of death. I was trying to locate Hades where I got ambushed heavily, Thanatos left me here to die a painfully slow death. Luckily you found me in the nick of time yesterday, now that he knows that I didn't die he will come here. He'll destroy you all for saving my life, if I leave now at least you all will be safe from-" Adria softly put her finger on his lips. She didn't want him to worry about this now, he isn't in the best shape to leave into the desert.

Adria: "No, you will not leave this place! Mortal you are in no condition to fight anyone now, the medicine hasn't taken affect on your wound yet. It takes at least three days for it to completely heal, go back inside the room now I will get the ointment ready for you. My gemling go get the healing herbs from my room, I will make the remedy ready for the injury." By the looks of things her rage was turning up. So he decided not to fight her at the moment, he got back in to the bed slowly.

The man was surprised to see she wasn't human at all, she in fact was a goddess to her people that lived in the desert. Mixing the tonic she made the water boil for a second or two, it was nice and hot ready to be applied on his wound. Although this was going to hurt he needed this, closing his fist you could tell he was feeling the pain. Like yesterday she made a drinking tonic as well, it tasted awful but it was best to drink every last drop.

?: "I don't know how you found me out here in this place, I didn't think that anyone was able to live here. I guess the gemlings worship you like their goddess of fire, how did you find me in the middle of nowhere?" Adria looked into the mortals eyes with her fire like look. She spoke in a deep tone in which she doesn't do often, it was her little flyer who was able to spot him.

Adria: "Dear mortal you would have died if my wingling didn't find you, he was patrolling the area for any signs of the demon king. Then he spotted something in the deep sands of the desert, it was you lying there near the doors of death. With some of my gemlings they picked you up, when you got here we I managed to get the healing medicine for you. Tomorrow you might be able to walk without pain, for the meantime you must rest we will deal with this Thanatos you speak of. Whoever he is he doesn't scare me one bit mortal, so you can relax for the time being." The man was worried about death finding their location. Yet it was already nighttime in the desert, it was best for him to sleep through the night.

((Morning))

Dawn was coming slowly as the gemlings still slept, however the human managed to get his armor of pure gold. It was in the shape of a strong lion like creature, by the looks of things this guy was feeling much better. The medicine work well for the human in the room, then all of a sudden a large boom could be heard from the palace. The man could here one of the gemlings shouting to the queen, it was a safe bet that death finally found this secret place.

gemling: "Hurry protect the castle! We cant have him entering this holy place of Adria, if he does it surely will bring the end of all of use." the gemlings used their magic against him. But it seems useless his armor was fearsome, it was like their attacks bounced off him.

Adria had enough of this intruder destroying her domain, she went out to see a tall man with eyes purple like the pure night. As he looked at the goddess standing he gave her a small smirk, coming close he started to rub her chin like a cat. With one swipe this got him to chuckle a bit, she wasn't going to budge form his antics one bit. However what he didn't see was one attack hitting his face, it was a fire like punch leaving a nasty scar that burned a bit. Adria chuckled under her breath with that attack, yet I think that she shouldn't have did that gesture to his face.

Thanatos: "Well I guess you do find that little hit funny, well I guess I might find enjoyment from you...when you slowly gasp for tiny bits of air!" grabbing her neck she gave out a little scream. The gemlings tried to do anything to release their goddess, but their powers where just too weak to do anything.

Yet Thanatos didn't see the 'Lighting Blitz' that was coming towards him, it landed right in his face causing some pain. It was already hit buy a punch to the face, Thanatos let her go quickly when he got hit. Adria was gasping for air heavily she was almost strangled to death, Thanatos turned around to see the man that was supposed to be dead. Now that he was saved he'll make sure he dies this time, not only that he will also cast punishment for this place who saved him.

Things where going so well for the small human now, his attack did some damage however not enough that he needed. Then one of her gemlings came up to him with a good plain, this might not defeat him yet it might make him turn tail and run.

Eric: "Hey I have an idea why don't we use a powers together, it might not destroy him but it will drive him off from our place. This might be the perfect thing we need to get him scared running, so buddy you thinking what I'm thinking?" the man nodded agreeing with the little gemling.

Combining the fire and lighting attacks they were able to do some damage, his face had a bad scare on his face. By the looks of things he might have bit more than he can chew, and when they all bring their strengths together it will get ugly. So Thanatos turned around giving them all a mean glare, this meant he would be back it is not know when he will return.

Adria: "Oh thank you for much of your help here mortal, I didn't know Athena had strong saints on her side now. I need to give you something to offer as thanks to her, oh yes take this red crystal of the pure embers.

Give it too her as a thank you for saving my children, there is a short cut you can take to get out of the desert. Oh don't forget to take the medicine back with you, that dark attack can have lingering affect on your body.

With some heated water you will be able to rid of the darkness, well I guess this means goodbye my little friend. It was a pleasure meeting you in my little desert of fire, oh don't forget to tell Athena hello when you return.

I think if we help each other we might be able to stop Hades, and might be able to banish the demon king as well. You better get going before Athena worries about you soon, and always remember Athena isn't the only one watching over you...farewell." Leaving the area the man waved goodbye to his new friends. What will happen to are new heroes we've yet to answer, perhaps it's best for us to wait and see.


	11. Chapter 10

Crystal Saga: Dawn of the Crystal Gems

Chapter 10: Disappointing Events...Thinking of a plain.

Creed was laughing heavily when Thanatos came with a scared face, Hypnos knew that it didn't do so well. Creed couldn't believe he let those little gemlings do that to him, however Thanatos didn't find it quite amusing right now. Looking at him he gave him a mean growl as he grabbed him, yet Creed felt that he underestimated Athena.

Creed: "Now Thanatos you knew fighting was a bad idea, the first thing you should have did was make sure no one was there. That is something you failed to do as results in your defeat, now we had to think of a new plan for dealing with Athena. I think we can admit we've all underestimated her forces, I can promise you this humiliation wont happen again this time around. Hypnos why don't you help your brother out those burns can hurt, plus the aura of the gold saints can linger if you don't heal them." Thanatos left the area as Hypnos followed him.

However Creed wasn't happy about this situation either, he knew that Adria attacked Thanatos with her fire magic. This was very serious he had to keep this thing a secret, for if Isis and Athena join forces it's over for him and Hades. So he went back to collect his thoughts as he walked off, looking in the sky he dreamed of his wife Dark Sentinel who was banished not long ago. He hated Isis with all of his dark powers in mind, yet he need to think of a plan to defeat her in some way or another. Yet there were things happening under his very eye, and these things were not a good sign for him for sure.

Meanwhile Adria was sitting in her chambers happily, one of her gemlings came back with a small letter in hand. It was from Athena offering her thanks for saving her gold saint, she didn't know she would write back to her so fast. Well at least she knows the human is doing well back home, she opened the letter to see what she wrote inside it.

"Dear, Adria

I'm thankful you were able to save one of my saints, he was protector of the house of Leo. Not only is he feeling better from the medicine, he gotten some what stronger than the last time I saw him.

This was a great feeling to know death's power was gone, yet I still worry about the power of Hades. Now that he knows about you he'll will try to kill you off, to him it will be one less insect to deal with.

Although you deem to say your children can handle things, I still feel that they might suffer far worse than he did. Please be careful Adria he is quite a devilish fiend, if you do survive I will send my saints to assist you if needed.

Oh yes one of your winged gems flew by the sanctuary, the pope stopped him before he could leave the area. He handed him the letter showing my gratitude, I also was told that there might be more than of these gem queens that are here.

The gemling as you called them told me this, if you could ask their assistance it could turn the tide for all of us. I do understand that you have a little trust issues with humans, but I assure you they can be good in their hearts.

I've also noticed these strange creatures coming for me as well, it seems that were dealing with more that one enemy now. Please if you do indeed stop these creature tell me what they are, at least I can breath easily.

Sincerely,

Athena" Adria felt happy that the human was doing well. She knew that Creed was up to his no good tricks again, yet I think Isis knows more about this that she does. Writing a letter she told her gemling to give it to the ice queen, also stating no one is to read it except for the queen herself.

Flying heavily he will likely be flying for a while, the gem queen of ice and water can be quite secretive when it comes to her palace. For the time being things were quite peaceful for the gemlings, the same couldn't be said for the demon king Creed at the moment. He was pacing back and forth outside the palace, it was only a matter of time before the brothers found out about the gem queen, so he went to a pound far from the palace of Hades. Creed needed to think of something fast for his sake, yet I think he bit off more than he can chew.

Creed: "Damn it! Those annoying gem queens ruined my great plain, now that there here it will bring more trouble. Adria knows about Athena now that she saved her saints, with this could bring more trouble for Hades. Oh I cant let the twin gods know about this little matter, they would tear me to shreds if they found this out. Why couldn't she let the human die from his misery, yet Adria didn't want to him to die at deaths door so quickly. Well at least it's quite for the time being now, so far the twins haven't heard my frantic cries of help from a dist-" Creed was cut short by a shady figure coming from the distance. He started to panic as he heard the footsteps coming, once he got a closer look it was something much worse than the twins.

It was a group of voidlings coming towards him slowly, kneeling down they told him everything about Adria and Athena. What they said caused him to get steamed suddenly, yet it was only a matter of time before she found out.

Voidling: "My lord we have gotten news about the gem goddess Adria, it seems that she has chosen sides with Athena as expected. She will hold a meeting with the other queens to discuss this matter, Isis will come to the fire domain to hold this secret event. It seems that your worst fears are coming true my lord, if this happens will surely be dead by their hands. We need help with this serious matter your grace, when we snuck to the sanctuary we got attack by some gemlings. They too have found a little peace in this small place, we wait for you to give your commands my lord." Creed looked nervous as he sat on the ground thinking. All of a sudden he heard another voice come from the distance.

Hypos: "Creed it seems that your having problem of your own, I knew that something was bothering you from the start. You weren't telling the truth about what happen to my brother, so what have you been hiding from our eyes so far? It seems that your warriors underestimated Athena's great power, that's something I that couldn't be stopped. Maybe this time they might think before they attack, no mater her forces she will suffer the same fate as her warriors...for now be lucky that they weren't may soldiers." Creed sighed with great relief in his breath. But he has to be more careful about the next time he fails, it could be the end of his power hungry bid.

He's thankful he didn't find out about this little thing, otherwise he could been dead on arrival as they say. We wont know what will come of his little mischievous deeds, perhaps we better take a look at want the gems queens are planning now.


	12. Chapter 11

Crystal Saga: Dawn of the Crystal Gems

Episode 11: The secret meetings of gems! Fight or Neglect?

Isis was coming into the chamber of the queens, this was a place in the palace of ice protected by Akahana. The frozen guardsmen protected this area they were in, no one was allowed inside without their upmost permission. The queens sat down to discuss this situation with Athena, and also how Adria save the human from curtain death. Isis spoke softly yet you could feel it was urgent, this was a serious matter they had to see too.

Isis: "My sisters I'm glad that you all have made it here, we were aware of the events that took place days ago. Let's begin with the issue that Adria managed to do now, like I said before we mustn't get involved with the issues of humans. Their problems will be solved with the help of Athena, for now we have bigger issues that Creed can put on us. Oh I'm not mad at you for doing what you did Adria, in fact I'm happy that you saved him from the death god. But now I fear that we've brought too much attention to ourselves, we must think of a way to help our children secretly. If you do have any words to speak please do so now, at least we can have a friendly discussion with a soft tone." The goddesses looked at one another waiting to respond. It didn't take long for them to start their discussions.

Yet what they didn't know was Athena sent on of her saints their, he was a representative to their meeting they were having. At least he could turn the tide in the favor of light, Akahana was speaking at the moment of their discussions. The guardsmen let him in with orders from his goddess, the queens looked up to see the man coming in the room. Adria gave a small smile one she saw him, it was the man she saved from the desert. However the ice queen didn't approve of that, she was quite hostile to new people approaching her domain.

Akahana: "Mortal your the one that Adria save from death, yet I will remind you that you're in my domain now. You've came as a representative for Athena I can tell by that, yet remember that only Adria has given her favor. The other four like myself haven't gotten use to you nor any other human, we are having a private meeting I have finished my statement. Now my sister Chiharu shall make up her mind in this matter, be forewarned mortal just because she's gentle doesn't me nature has not a wraith. Proceed..." Chiharu nodded as she spoke to him. Yet she was more weary of this human than the ice queen was, let us listen to what she has to say.

Chiharu: "Mortal you have proven yourself brave in situations, yet how can we trust you to not betray us in time of need. Humans they can be very deceptive at times young one, long ago when we were here some humans took some of our stones. That when the shadows began to protect the area, from that point on we didn't trust humans for a long time. I know Athena can be a gentle soul to you, but how can we trust the mortals when they have already taken something precious to us? The night queen shall talk to you her name is Etsuko, I warn you she's more dangerous than you can imagine. Proceed..." the night queen nodded at the jade queen. Etsuko looked at him with red eyes like a nightmare, she was quite tough on them human standing before her.

Etsuko: "Mortal you do realize we have matter of our own, were trying to stay in the shadows for a reason. We don't get ourselves into the fights of other gods, you could have killed the fire queens children reveling us to Thanatos. If you do say that your a pure hearted soul then prove it to us, otherwise we will not help Athena in anyway you ask. I can see your soul mortal we are goddesses to our children, it's not good my friend you've got some explaining to do for us. My third eyes sees all just because you seem gentle doesn't me you are, so tell us what's so precious about the human soul?" The man looked extremely nervous right now. Etsuko was a very honor like goddess out of the five, if you ever lied to her should would punish you severally. Then she had a idea to tell if he was telling the truth, she got her staff from the side of her thrown.

Adria: "Etsuko no you cant to this to him right now, can you at least wait for his response first?" However she wasn't listening to her words. She was going to use her eye of truth for this trial, if he was found lying he would surely die from her attack.

Etsuko: "Mortal I shall give you the test of truth, if your lying you will die by my night sphere attack. Prepare yourself well for you will and indeed...Die!" The attacked came at him faster than he could react. He tried to move however the fear took control of his body, it seems like he will not past the test of truth now. Then an aura covered him one the attack landed, Etsuko was quite shocked by this even before her eyes.

It was Athena protecting her saint from great harm, once then the shadow magic she used soon disappeared from the area. The queens looked around not knowing what in great light was happening, once the man felt at peace he came up to them all. He kneeled down to them knowing that they were goddesses, in a saint's terms it showing the upmost respect. Once he spoke Isis could sense his pure spirit, she allowed him to speak calming her sister goddesses down.

?: "Yes human aren't perfect the gods know this well, yet they fail to realize that we mortals can do amazing things. Sometimes even we humans lose are way in the night, but we never give up hope when were down. I remember on thing that the pope told me when I was young, he said that "we are all like stars in the night sky, they shine with their own merit. Yet this universe is vast beyond what the eye can see, our souls are apart of this great universe as well. Just look in the sky the cosmos we have flows all around us, so I know that your cosmos is there as well." I bet your gemlings they are a part of this universe as well, if they look in their hearts they can find that star. So all we as is help in this hour of need, if you can help us we will be extremely grateful." The queens looked at each other as they gave their decision.

Isis: "Well mortal you have given us words we must look into, we'll decide if we are to help you or not in great privacy. We gem goddess tend to keep our affairs private from the mortals, once we decide my little wingling shall fly to you and give Athena the news. Until then we wish for you to leave our domain, don't worry we will let you know soon as possible. Guardsmen we are ready to do our vote on this matter, please show our guest out of the palace. It can be tricky for someone entering to get out, at least I'll know he safely made it out." the guardsmen didn't take long to show him out. They take the meeting of the queens seriously, so after this no one shall enter the chamber.

The queens took their time deciding on this matter, you cant rush into thing like this as it's always told. Whatever happens we might never know, perhaps it will come to us the next time we meet.


	13. Chapter 12

div class="text"Crystal Saga: Dawn of the Crystal Gemsbr /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br / Episode 12: Creed's Deception! Hades in the demon's pitbr /br /br /br /Creed noticed that Hypnos and Thantos were away for now, this was a perfect time him to seek hades out. His little plan was working great for the time being, all he needed to do now is to trap Hades in his pit. Once there he will drain all of his power from his soul, as his host body dies he shall claim all of his power. Yet it will take some time for him to increase it's power, so he sent his men to get some night stones for him. With these stones he will be able to drain his magic, but it will have to be at a full moon for it to work. So he decided to go see Hades to give him some 'loving' company, however don't let this guy fool you he the devil in /br /Hades: "What are you doing in my domain?! Don't tell me the twin gods fell for you nice scheme, they are too foolish to realize their grieve mistake. So tell the truth about your presence here now, what are you really here for Creed?" Creed looked at Hades with a sad look to his face. He explained why he joined to aid his specters, at a moment Hades took a tiny bit of pity on /br /Creed: "Isis the gem queen was my arch rival in our world, when she banished my wife I vowed to get revenge on here Yet with Athena I fear I will never see her again, that's why I asked to join your ranks to help you out for a while. Come with me I have my chambers ready to be used, I will collect her power to destroy Chrysalis once and for all. What are you waiting for Hades? Let go see it for ourselves, it wont come to use now will it." Hades fell right into his little trap he /br /Meanwhile a gemling was flying quietly around the sanctuary, normally he doesn't do this often. Yet it was a good thing he was flying around, for you see voidlings secretly went to the holy area. Luckily Adria told them about the monsters they faced, so they shouldn't have a problem with that. He was flying in the sky delivering some magic essence, he got it from the ice queen from her hidden cave. These crystal were used to keep the magical energy up, without them all the gems will lose their power. So these little jobs they were doing were quite important, he didn't have time to chat with anyone for the time being. Yet they all had no idea what Creed was doing, his plain was about to /br /Hades was in his domain looking at a strange object, Creed was no where to be found inside his little cave. Once the god of the underworld walked inside he was trapped, it was the cage of shadows he constructed. Creed chuckled under his breath as he walked inside, he never thought he could get him into this trap of his. Hades suspicions were correct about the demon king, yet it was too late for him to move around. This cage prevent him from using his magic, there would be another fool moon until a couple of /br /Creed: "Don't worry Hades you'll be in good use very soon, with this cage I shall absorb all of your strength for myself. Then I shall calm the underworld for my little demons to live happily, Elysium shall be in my dark grasp once more. Then when I'm done with you I shall turn my attention on Isis, she's been a thorne in my side since the beginning of time. Her torment shall be more devastating than you can imagine, the gemlings shall have a new king they will obey...yet I know some will not want to follow me. Well I must be going to check on my warriors, don't wait up for mw now...ehehehe." Creed left the area chuckling under his breath. Hades tried everything to escape from his cell, yet all things fell even though he was /br /Isis already knew this happened back in the human world, so giving a letter to Athena meant their agreement to help her when she's in need. This also meant they could help her saints when their in a pinch, this was good sign for their time being at least. That doesn't me it wasn't going to get rough, Isis had some things for her to figure out for the time being. She needed the crystal warriors to have their battle forms now, yet she cant rush the process of their trials...perhaps time will tell us more in the future. /div 


	14. Chapter 13

Episode 13: The trial of Citrine! Will you Pass or Fail?

Matthew has been training for the past four years, the other five have left the area for advanced training. It was finally his turn to take the trail of Citrine, something that the gem master surprisingly was afraid of now. This trial might kill him not only physically but also mentally, Matthews back was glowing as he looked to the caverns, he didn't find a single citrine crystal inside. That was the time the master told him about the cave, the citrine cave have thousands upon thousands of crystals. Yet it was in the most hideous of places known, it was located in the haunted valley of blood. It was the most hellish place know to both mortals and gemlings, long ago a great war was fought in that deep canyon in that area.

To this day you can still smell the blood of many men, even feel their souls crying in the upmost of misery and despair. Many gemlings venture into this place of gloom out of curiosity, I can tell you none have ever went back to that forsaken place. The energy from their souls gave the citrine power, that's way it's said to be the most haunted among the gemstones. The master told him about the valley of bloods history, and at that moment Matthew's lost the courage to venture there. He was so scared from that story he was shivering like crazy. But the master held his hands calming him down of fear, yet I don't blame him for being frighten like that.

?: "Matthew listen you must find your inner courage, without it your fear will devour you like the rushing wave of water. However that isn't the only thing you need my student, you also need to find your inner peace in meditation. The elements of truth will guide you through your trials. Listen to this it will help you through the trial, for the elements should be taken to heart my friend. Anyone can have strength to aid them in battle, some experience joy in their hearts to gain peace. Other look to faith to find their souls in the after life, but without wisdom you cant achieve any of those of which I speak of. Now go on don't let your fear scare you anymore, but beware my friend the shadows their are the strongest of them all...they will test your soul to see if your truly ready." Nodding Matthew headed for the caverns. Yet he still felt scared about leaving for the valley of blood.

Once he got there he could hear the screams of many men, just standing there would give any person deep shivers down their back. The earth smelt of blood fresh blood that went into the ground and never soaked in, it was as if this dark placed never changed from ten thousand years. This was no time to look at the ancient grounds of horror, he went into the cave where there was a shine coming from it. It felt so calming to Matthew once he went inside, the were citrine crystals growing everywhere inside the cave. Yet little did he know was that the shadows where watching him, they were going to give him his trail slowly. There's a saying out the trails of crystal gems like Matthew, it's says as followed: The test of gems can be swift like the winds, but if it's slow then they're testing your very soul.' And this was going to test his soul to the very core, this was to see if he was worthy of the stealth citrine.

Once inside he sat down like every gem did to meditate, while he did he was hoping that the shadows found favor in him. However this time I think they were going to play with his emotions, as he relaxed he knew something wasn't right at the time. They were suppose to attack any gem going for their battle form, but that doesn't always happen to every gem like he though. The elite shadows surrounded him as he meditated softly, it was time for the to test his soul to see he was mentally ready.

Elite1: "So you think that your worthy of the citrine? Don't make me laugh boy your not even ready for training, just because you have that gem doesn't mean you're truly a crystal gem. After all you where the only one raised by humans buddy, so does that make you a human in your soul? Think about it you where too hesitant to even talk to Isis..." Matthew got angry every time that shadow spoke. Yet there were more than one of those elites inside the cave.

Matthew: "That's not truth about my hesitation when I talk to her. Yea I was raised by humans, what about it then?" Another shadow came into the mix speaking lies about him.

Elite2: "Max was the first to find this out about you buddy, even he hate your soul he can smell the human inside you. Isis did everything in her power to take care of you, yet you turn her away easily as you have no faith...isn't that true Matthew?" Matthew stood up feeling enraged and hurt inside.

Matthew: "I do have faith in Isis and the other gem goddesses-" he was cut short by another shadow speaking to him.

Elite3: "Oh please don't give us that little excuse Matthew, your weak you have no faith in your gem at all. You don't love Isis at all you little bitty child, you care more about your parents than in your training. Admit it you were never meant to be a gem Matthew, if you do we'll let you live a normal human life without pain. Yet if you don't your only lying to yourself. Even your friends hate your confused little soul of yours, you cant even attack enemies that protect the training area." Matthew shook his head slowly he didn't want to believe any of them. The elite shadows know how to get personal to damaged the soul of a person, so this is a little test they do every gemling.

Matthew: "It's not true!...It's not true I tell you, It's simply not true..." He was on his knees heavily with the shadows looming. His face was hitting the ground as tears flowed through his face like rivers, it felt like someone was stabbing him in the back heavily with their words.

Elite4: "Matthew don't you see what where telling you? You're just a regular human with that crystal on your back, go home your parents want you their more than Isis does. Well we have one question for you to answer, Do you even believe that she's watching you from the stars?" Matthew didn't know what to the at the moment. Then he remembered something that his mater told him, and this might help him open his eyes to who he was.

?: "when I look into the sky I can see the land of Chrysalis, but does that mean the goddess doesn't watch over us each night? No she always watches even when you are asleep, don't lose faith in yourself something good will come to you.

Anyone can have strength to aid them in battle, some experience joy in their hearts to gain peace. Other look to faith to find their souls in the after life, but without wisdom you cant achieve any of those of which I speak of." Matthew whipped the tears from his face when he stood up. I think this time he's figured out what he has to do, as he did he gave a small smile when he looked up.

Matthew: "Yea I guess you can say I was confused on who I was, but that didn't stop me from training shadows. But you know what I always look to the stars for guidance every night, yet some night they don't shine but I feel them in my heart.

Isis didn't leave me behind I just know she didn't, even when it was cloudy outside she still watched over me. I love my parents to death their apart of me like a puzzle, yet that doesn't change the face that I am a gemling...no I am a Crystal Gem!

No matter what you try to do to bring me down wont work, for I've found the wisdom from my teacher to guide me through the night. For without wisdom their will never be any peace, yet without peace in our hears we'll never experience joy.

Without joy you can never find the courage you need, without courage you wont have faith at all. And without that your just a soul wondering without strength, I knew all of that from my teacher telling me...and they are all words of wisdom." Soon a bright glow from the cave it engulfed the shadows. Their couldn't bear the intensity of the light any long, yet from a mile away the master tilted his head up from the training area.

?: "He's don't it, hasn't he?" Matthew was finally in his battle form after three years of training. Yet he wasn't done training yet he still needs to master it, with might take another five years for him to do. Isis saw everything from her palace in Chrysalis happily, now that her children are now able to fight she as breath easily. Yet she shouldn't relax just yet I'm afraid, danger can come from anywhere if your not prepared to fight it.

Matthew will go training with the gem goddess of night, the master told him to journey past the valley of blood to get there. Things are looking up for all of our friends here for now, but what lies a head we will never know until the sunrises.


	15. Chapter 14

Episode 14: Heavy Attack! A friend in need is a friend indeed

Athena has gotten a letter from the gemling that arrived, he was the messenger of Isis giving her some news about their meeting. It seems they've agreed to helping Athena with her situation, she was happy with this great news she received from him. Yet that wasn't all that he told Athena that moment, you see he also told her of then enemy that sent the voidlings to attack her, although Isis didn't like her servants to tell her secrets she keeps private. Sometimes you might have to do things you do wish to do, yet I think it was the best idea he did so far.

Gemling: "Isis will give me such grief when I tell you about Creed, she always prefers keeping her affairs private from other goddesses. I've tried to explain to her we need all the help we can get with him, yet she still feels that she can defeat him again like the last time. He's gotten stronger than she has ever imagined so far, even though the warriors wont last long against him. Athena if all else fails your world, no all things that live shall die like a dimming star. You don't know how power he-" putting a finger on his lip she calmed him down.

She did not say a single word to him that moment, yet she could feel in his heart he wanted to help out all he could. While the gemling was happily making his acquaintance with Athena, one more came inside with dire news he had to tell him. Whispering in his ear he had to politely bow as he left, Athena saw the other gemling leaving with him. Yet I think she could tell something wasn't right, his eyes have a deep horror in them as it something scared him.

Isis got an urgent message from the earth queen at the time, it was the voidlings attacking her domain. Luckily she sent some of her warriors to help out, yet something wasn't right by her internal feelings. Isis felt the aura of a specter inside the earth queen's domain, this wasn't good at all for all of them. You see the gemlings power are great with voidlings, yet it wont do anything against the forces of Hades. The problem was that Hades wasn't controlling them, it was Creed himself readying Hades army for his own gain. However things didn't go as plan as he thought so, you see Isis increased the damaging auras around each palace. So when they take one step more they will die a painful death, this was a good thing to make sure they didn't harm the gemlings. However this was only going to do so much, hopefully they wont be coming back soon.

Meanwhile Hades was locked in his cadge calling for help, the twin gods tried to interfere with Creed's mission. He sealed them in the sacred box for he wouldn't have to deal with them, they should have trusted their instinct about him early on. However it's too late for that now, he found little to no use for those specters he controlled. So he will destroy the rest of those rats, at the meantime he will continue to prepare for his dark energy cadge to power up. While the other gem goddesses were dealing with Creed's minions, Isis was at a sacred crystal tree she planted long ago before the age of time. She took the elements of truth as seeds she planted, with this they might be able to defeat Creed for the final time. Yet only the crystal children she sent to earth can unlock it, they're almost ready to get an upgrade in their skills.

Isis: "I planted this tree here when I sealed Creed long ago, I made sure that the elements were safe form those who would use it for evil. The gem babies will have to fight creed sooner or later, they've been battling the voidling for quite sometime now. I shall tell them all of this place soon, however not yet they barely lived during the last battle with the elite voidling. Although I do still worry maybe I should ask Athena for help, I've been so stubborn about not wanted to involve mortals in my battles. Yet I failed to realize that they live on earth, they also want to protect their world from great harm. Sometimes even a goddess must admit she was wrong, for we must swallow a greater pride to realize our mistakes. Let's hope that the children can in face defeat Creed, then it will be a bright future for both mortal and mythical on earth." Looking in the distance slowly.

The battle will Creed will soon be approaching them all, yet she doesn't know when he will make the first strike. Placing a sacred crystal on the altar she left for her dimension, maybe the gems can do good with this item she left them. Back at the palace Creed was getting all the magic ready, however there was one thing missing form his plans. He needs to get the final piece of the cage to get the power, although he has it he needs to figure out where to put it. He'll let his voidlings handle this situation he's in for now, for the time being Creed will be making the markings for the up coming full moon. The rest of his voidlings continued their assault on the palaces, he was using this as a little diversion for now.

Although the fighting was over they needed to keep a look out, they knew Creed was up to something dangerous by his sneaky ways. Then Isis realized that he's captured Hades like he planed, she was now frightened on what he will do with at power. Even though all the clues they had were showed, solving his puzzle was still hard for them to do. Many pieces where still hidden form their eyes, they have to be on alert when he chooses to attack them soon. With Creeds men defeated they can start rebuilding the palace, but we might have to wait to see what he has in store for them.


	16. Chapter 15

Episode 15: Greatest fear! Creeds true demon form

It's been two weeks since the last full moon came here, Creed has been waiting for this moment all of his days. Soon he will have the power of Hades in his very grasp, yet he needs to find a way to stop those meddling goddesses. So with a brilliance he will be able lock them up in a secret location, however he'll have to be careful about those annoying gems that somehow defeat his men often. The voidlings where putting the final touches to the cadge, it was almost ready for the full moon to shine upon it. Creed smirked a bit as he looked back, yet he will be smiling even more when he has the goddesses.

Although he has everything he needs from the dark magic, there was a secret chamber that Isis hid from his eyes for several years. The elements of truth were gone after she banished him to dark void, however she planted them here hoping the crystal gems could use them in Creeds defeat. That is yet to be seen before our own eyes for now, but even mysteries can have great twist. Creed didn't let that hurt his happiness for the time being, he wanted to enjoy taking Hades power slowly with great pleasure. While his minions were working on the cadge, he looked at the sanctuary hoping the take Athena's magic as well.

Somehow the gems were also aware of this situation, Matthew spoke to the crystal queen not so long ago. Knowing that they have to prepare for the worst of his attacks, they wont know when he will bring the end to all gems. Yet they have to make sure he doesn't destroy the home in which they were all born. -Creed will be a difficult task for all of us, I wonder if we even have the strength to fight him.- Matthew thought in his mind as he trained in the mystical palace of the night. Yet you can experience the fear Creed puts in the gemlings every night, he will be the biggest challenge they will ever face together. Looking in the sky it was almost sunset the moon was coming soon, the cadge was finally finished for him to see. Giving a devilish grin you can tell he's quite pleased, one the night comes there will be a new king to give orders to everyone.

The moon was in view for the cadge to take effect now, once the first beam of light hit a great charge went through the cadge fast. Hades couldn't do a thing in this forsaken cage he was in, his soul dissipated into pure shadow energy for Creed to use. Once the soul was ready Creed opened the night cage, touching the shadow he began to transform into a feared demon. With great power he gave our a roar that could be heard from a mile away, Isis knew that he's achieved his true demon form at last. Athena heard this same roar as well that moment on, this could not be for humans nor gemlings on this little planet. With this the final battle begins for Isis and Creed, the gems were ready yet their fear could be felt like the wind. With a smile Creed was finally ready to destroy the sanctuary, he'll save the land of Chrysalis for last for him to demolish in his grip.

Creed -Demon King-: "Finally the long awaited power of Hades is in my very grasp, now my minions you now see the true power of the demon king. Now let us deal with the sanctuary my men, I shall do something that pathetic Hades couldn't do himself. Once we kill Athena we'll turn our attention on Chrysalis, I know you all have been waiting for this moment from day one. Isis will be powerless against our sheer strength now, the elements of truth wont have any effect on me now. I would love see how Isis deals with me this time with her gems, and I know it's going to be quite delicious...hehehehehehe." Creed took his army to the sanctuary. Little did he know that Athena was with Isis in the sacred cave, this is where she planted the elements of Truth in this very spot.

Isis: "Athena my power wont be able to defeat Creed alone, with our magic together we can defeat the demon king one and for all. All I need is a little bit of your magic so kindly dear, however only the gems can open the chest that you see before your eyes. This is to unlock the forms of truth to the gems, with this might be the only way in stopping Creed's devastating power grab. I don't know if we'll be able to defeat him this time Athena, I'm so scared this never happens to me...I'm shivering I never have felt such a deep fear in my immortal being..." Athena held her hand softly looking into her eyes.

-Isis this is not like the gemlings stated about you, have you lost faith in your own gemlings that fast? Like human even gemlings can create stunning miracles before our eyes, believe in them they could be the best solution to all of our problems. Even my men our having trouble defeat Creed, although he is after all the king of demons doesn't mean he cant be defeated. Trust me everything will be fine Isis...please all I asked of you is to trust me for this very moment.- nodding in agreement they looked into the night sky hoping for answers.


	17. Chapter 16

Episode 16: Final Battle awaits! Open the chest of Truth!

Matthew and the other gems were fighting the voidling heavily, before their battle Isis told them of six keys she hid for them. So far they have found five of them throughout the lands of Athena, yet the last one was hidden from their eyes heavily. The three girls found their keys with the help of their gem, Matthew was the last one to be found the wisdom key. It will be extremely difficult for him to do this alone, so he went to the gem master to see what he knows about this. He been giving all of his student guidance on their training, perhaps he could help him out one more time against Creed.

?: "You don't need me when it comes to finding the key of wisdom, everything that I taught you will help you greatly. Every lesson you heard from me will guide you greatly my student, when you happen to find the wisdom you need you'll have the key. Creed he is too powerful for you to fight in his form, with the chest Isis left you all will aid you greatly. However her magic isn't the only one I felt there, Athena left some of her aura at the same spot as well. With their strength together we might put an end to Creed, all you have to do is locate your key by your element." Looking confused he set off to find his key the chest. Although he didn't know where to start his search for this key, so without complaining he started on his quest.

Meanwhile the other five were not doing so well with Creed, he had drained them of their gem magic an their powers. So they became powerless against his sheer might and force, they ran away hoping to hide from his eyes, maybe they can find the chest when all six keys our in their possession. Hopefully Matthew will come back with the last key in his hands, for the meantime they have to flee for their lives for now. Athena wasn't safe from his rage unfortunately, she too will suffer for aiding Isis with her work. Luckily Isis and the other queens took their gemlings away, they where back in Chrysalis safely with her magic. Now that they are safe she worries about the gems back on earth, however they have to be brave when she saved their lives.

Matthew went back to the citrine caverns to find his key, he had a slight hunch that he might have to meditate to find it. Sitting on the ground he closed his eyes looking for answers he needed, the shadows didn't harm him when he was inside the cave. Yet they aided in his dilemma with Creed, something tells me that this might be the best thing that happened to him in a while. Remembering his past lessons he could hear the master talking to him in his head, what he didn't know was that the demon king was outside looking for him. He was the last gem that he want to drain magic from, he's already drained other five of their magic. He's captured five of them to bring out the queen of the gems Isis, yet he had another idea of using them for.

His footsteps could be heard for miles as he stomped through the land, he had no intention for mercy once someone disobeys him the die. Matthew knew he was out their just by sitting very still in the cavern, he was able to find him meditating in the citrine caverns peacefully. With thunder like voice Matthew heard a terrifying person speaking to him, so it was no surprise that Creed has finally found his hiding spot. Turning his head he went outside to see Creed for himself, Creed was also eager to make a deal with this citrine warrior. Looking down on him the demon king wanted to have a little trade, his friends looked on fearfully as the demon king spoke.

Demon King: "Matthew I see that you have something that I want, I propose we trade something that you will find quite useful. I know your friends me so much to you as being a crystal gem, so how about I show you your friends in my orbs. Once I have your energy no one will be able to stop me, I shall start by destroying the sanctuary in which Hades failed to do himself. Then I shall release your friends to see the end of Chrysalis your birthplace, Isis shall fall along with the other gem goddesses as well. Give me your powers so I can rule both earth and your home, otherwise your friends will be the first to die by my wraith! Well now Matthew, what do you say about that?" His friends were yelling at him to run away from Creed. Yet he felt like if he didn't give his powers to him he would never forgive himself, it was best for him to give up his powers.

Draining his magic Creed set off for the sanctuary to defeat Athena, Max looked at him with a damned glare as he grabbed him by the throat. He spoke harshly to his as the others watched on without saying a word, yet in that event I think they were able o find the last key they needed.

Max: "Matthew why in great heaven did you do that? Do you know what this means for all of us now, Creed has won we'll be all dead now thanks to you. You didn't have to be so selfish in giving up your powers to him, now how are we going to find the last key to the chest now." Matthew closed his eyes slowly to Max. As he responded back something shinny came to them all, and this was the last key that they will need for the chest.

Matthew: "Max I had to do it if I didn't would have all died by his hand, I know you didn't want me to give up my own power for you. Yet I believe that without my friends my power is nothing more than a selfish title. Don't you understand that having friendship is just as important as wisdom, without both of those things you can never achieve truth in your life. Friendship is like the bond that connection us by soul, even the humans out here take friendship seriously Max. You know where aren't the only beings on this planet as well, I can feel in my heart that the humans desperately want to help us out. Athena know about us now, we cant no afforded to put our needs before hers. Isis taught us to help the goddess out if she needs help, because of their friendship we can put an end to the demon king. So my fellow gems, what do you say to this." A bright light came out of nowhere to them all. It was the key of wisdom the final key to the chest, Eric looked at the key with a fiery tone.

-You think that the last one that we need?- Eric replied with a curious gesture to his face. Matthew sharply replied to him saying: -come on everyone, let get to the element tree!- They made it to the cave where the chest was, yet what they didn't expect was to see Athena sanding inside he cave as well. -Isis has returned to her kingdom to protect her from this demon, quickly you must turn each key together to activate it's power. I shall aid you with my aura as well as Isis, now let show this demon king the error of his ways.- Athena spoke to them all as they agreed with her. Tuning the key a bright shower of light appeared. engulfing them in a power of their element each one holds, opening their eyes it form them into the elements true form.

Isis could feel her power returning to her as she felt it, with this she might be able to travel back to earth again. In this form they will be able to pose a challenge to Creed, this was something he failed to realized on earth. Creed turned his back to see them all approaching him, growling he sent a beam of darkness towards them all furiously. Yet to his surprise it didn't do anything to them one bit, Creeds eyes turned from pride into fear as he looked at them all.

Demon King: "This cant be happening I drained them of their powers, yet how can they still have energy left that I drained off?" Isis stood by Athena happily as they both looked at Creed.

Isis: "Creed don't you realize that my magic wasn't the only one, Athena aided me by lending some of her aura to the gems. This is the end for you Creed with this spell you shall be going to the Dark Nebula, that way when you are banished you wont be returning to cause anymore pain. Now my children banish him for good to the Dark Nebula, Athena and I shall also aid you in battle." With a great beam they shot at Creed with great force. In agony he was sent flying beyond the Dark Void into the Nebula, this time he will never see earth again for all eternity. The Dark Nebula is Tartarus in similar ways you see it, this place was kept by Chrysalis to punished the truly evil souls.

It was finally sunset Athena was rest peacefully, she know that Hades will return to do battle with her again. Hopefully this victory could ease her mind for now, yet she saw a bridge forming from the stars that where starting to show. It was clear that Isis has not only opened her eyes to the power of mortals, the also opened her hearted as she smiled down the gemlings where chanting their magic. Although everything where going well they had to be careful of someone watching us, I guess they don't realize that Creed also had a wife in Dark Sentinel.

Reiko: "Well that all I can tell you about the gems that fought, oh they've been relaxing back in Chrysalis for four hundred years. They have their families on Chrysalis, and I also think they have some half gemlings on earth as well. It was nice to know someone wanted to know more about the crystal gems, I'm sorry I could tell you more about them..." Reiko turned his head slowly as he heard a voice coming from the distance.

Isis: "Reiko come dear we have some work to do around the palace, the duties aren't going to do themselves now. I bet they enjoyed your story well I suppose, however you do indeed have duties to the queen of Chrysalis." Reiko nodded followed her into the palace of light. It seems that everything was going be great in the land, it seems that light has beaten darkness...or did it?

Dark Sentinel: "Damn you Athena and Isis! For sealing my husband away I loved so much in my eyes, he shall never return to my very arms. So I shall take something that you both love dearly, your followers shall be destroyed to avenge my husband departure. I promise you this...You shall all die!" Dark Sentinel was planning her next attack very soon, yet the question was when? Maybe time will tell if we wait to see the next Saga.


End file.
